Lo Qué Pasó Ese Día
by Ade07Chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que sucedió el día en que él se fue a América, y ella pidió dormir a su lado? Primer lemmon, (o intento de lemmon), basado en el capítulo del manga de Shaman King donde Anna duerme junto con Yoh, porque ese día, más que "dormir", ellos pasaron una bonita noche juntos como su despedida.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman King No Me Pertenece~**

* * *

**LO QUE PASÓ **_**ESE **_**DÍA.**

– Puedo… ¿dormir contigo esta noche?

– Sí…

Allí estaban los dos, juntos bajo el mismo futón, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro. Había un silencio incómodo, mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente él se iría y ella lo tendría que esperar, si es que regresaba. En vez de haber pasado el tiempo a su lado, el chico se largó a China y regresó sólo unas horas antes de volver a irse, pero por más tiempo, a un lugar aún más alejado.

El silencio era atormentador. El pobre castaño se moría de los nervios, tratando de controlarse frente a su prometida. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero saber que ella se encontraba a su lado, abrazada a su espalda, era una tortura que jamás se imaginó sufrir. Pero una tortura que le gustaba, lo contrario a los terribles entrenamientos que le impuso la rubia por varios meses para ayudarlo a mejorar.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo sus latidos a más de mil. Se armó de valor y comenzó a darse la vuelta, para verla a la cara. Pensar que no la vería por un tiempo le partía el corazón, pues la amaba demasiado aunque no lo aparentara. Era su amiga, novia, prometida… era la mujer que amaba desde que la conoció.

Lentamente se giró, sintiendo como la rubia le permitía hacerlo al separar sus brazos de él y retrocediendo un poco. Al mirarse a los ojos, un nudo en la garganta le impidió al castaño el poder hablar. Cerró los ojos, acercándose a su prometida para abrazarla con fuerzas, acercando su rostro hasta los pechos de ella, suaves, capaces de hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Anna se sobresaltó un poco ante este gesto, deteniendo incluso su propia respiración. Cuando volvió en sí, acarició el cabello de Yoh con suma delicadeza, con ternura, no pudiendo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse ante la idea de separarse de él. Deseaba estar con él siempre, justo como en ese momento, tenerlo tan cerca de ella, mimarlo con caricias, abrazarlo y no dejarle irse nunca más. Pero él tenía una meta y ella no le iba a impedir que sus sueños se realizaran por un mero capricho. Siempre dejó que hiciera las cosas a su manera, no interrumpía, y aunque nadie creyera que se preocupaba por él, vaya que lo hacía. Porque todo lo que ella hacía era para el bienestar de su futuro esposo.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué cosa?

La voz de Yoh sonaba triste. El muchacho se aferró aún más a Anna, no pudiendo responderle. Pero ella lo sabía, y sólo quería escuchar su voz.

Pasó otro rato. Yoh inhaló aire, alejándose un poco de Anna. Trató de sonreír, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Sentía su corazón dolido. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez rozando su nariz con los pechos de la rubia, estremeciéndola con tal contacto. Él lo notó, quedándose confundido. La rubia tragó saliva, un poco extrañada por aquella sensación que la había invadido, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, más él no pudo notarlo por tener su cara casi enterrada en aquellos bultitos ni pequeños ni grandes te una suave textura y una forma redondita. Pronto Yoh notó la aceleración del corazón de la chica, sonriendo con ternura por poder notar su nerviosismo con una pequeña caricia inconsciente de su parte. Quería alzar la vista y verla, más ella se aferró a su espalda, obligándolo, en un pequeño ataque de vergüenza infantil, a que su prometido la viera a la cara. Tal acción fue interpretada por el castaño como un permiso discreto de permanecer allí, entre sus pechos, y obviamente que él no lo había tomado como un _quedarse quieto y dormir_.

Algo en él despertó. Una traviesa curiosidad de divertirse con la vergüenza de su prometida, de tocar esos pechos y comprobar no con el rostro, sino con sus manos, si eran tan suaves como sentía, o no. Como pudo acercó sus manos al vientre de Anna, jugueteando con dos deditos que subían, dejando un rastro de cosquillas en la rubia, hasta llegar a donde quería el castaño, pícaro y curioso a la vez.

– ¿Q-qué haces…? –La tímida y avergonzada voz de la rubia hizo que el castaño soltara una risita. Nunca antes la había escuchado de esa forma, ¡era encantador! –… Yoh, respóndeme… ¡Asakura, que me respondas!

Pero él no paraba de reír, divirtiéndose con esa tierna faceta de su Annita. Antes de decidirse a hablar, dirigió sus manos a sus pechos, oprimiéndoles con delicadeza para comprobar lo que su mente venía pensando con esa pequeña caricia con la nariz. La boca de la chica se abrió, dejando escapar un grito que rápidamente ahogó con sus manos, abriendo los ojos con un gran rubor en sus mejillas. Una vergüenza indescriptible la inundó, que sin darse cuenta, sólo divirtió más a su prometido. Estando libre del abrazo de ella, él pudo alzar la mirada y verla. Se embelesó con esa visión, sonriendo como idiota sin salir de su hipnosis.

Anna, la agresiva prometida, se encontraba ardiendo de la pena con sus manos en su boca, mirando a Yoh con los ojos bien abiertos y un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza, nada de ira o ese instinto asesino capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Respiraba con dificultad, negándose a destapar su boca. Era la imagen más dulce e inocente que Yoh pudiese tener de ella. ¡Sin duda que era tan encantadora!

– Son muy suaves, jiji. –Rió, notando que ella no entendía el comentario. –Anna, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Estás asustada?

–…

– No lo volveré a hacer, pero no te enojes conmigo. –El castaño sonrió. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente. –Quería saber cómo se sentían tus pechos. ¿Sabías que son muy suaves?

¡PLAF!

La mano de Anna se marcó en la mejilla del castaño. Éste parpadeó, sobando su mejilla, sintiendo miedo y ternura al ver a su prometida mirarlo enfurecida, decidida a apalearlo por lo que había hecho. Pero él, para salvarse de ello, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a ella, logrando atrapar torpemente sus labios. Esto de nuevo dejó perpleja a Anna, la cual no se dio cuenta de cuando Yoh la recostó, sin romper el beso, y poco a poco logró acomodarse encima de ella, aprisionándola para que no lo golpeara. Sus manos sujetaron sus muñecas, y así logró que la chica no lo apaleara. Al separar sus labios, Anna miró estupefacta a Yoh. Éste le dirigió su habitual sonrisa con sus mejillas teñidas sutilmente de rojo. Para cuando la abochornada chica notó la postura en la que se encontraba, ya no había forma de liberarse del agarre y apalear al castaño por su atrevimiento; estaba firmemente sujeta con éste encima suyo, sin herirla ni aplastarla, pero poniéndola nerviosa.

La miró a los ojos por unos instantes. Ella apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo de la pena. ¡¿Por qué estaba comportándose así justo en un momento como ese, maldición?!

Yoh rió. –Te ves muy bonita cuando te pones así.

– Idiota, ¡ya déjame dormir! –Gruñó ella, forcejeando para liberarse.

– No, porque me golpearas.

– ¡Lo haré si no me dejas ahora mismo!

– ¿De veras?

– ¡Yoh!

El castaño volvió a reír. –No te enojes.

– ¡Depravado, ¿cómo esperas que no me enoje?! ¡DÉ-JA-ME! –Comenzó a patalear, alzando la voz peligrosamente. Yoh sudó frío, sin saber qué hacer para callarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces por culpa de los malditos nervios, nuevamente la besó, sintiendo como se resistía y forcejeaba. Incluso llegó a morderle el labio, ocasionando que rompieran de nuevo el beso.

– ¡Au! ¡Me mordiste, malvada!

– ¡Te lo buscas por pervertido! ¡Suéltame ya, Yoh! ¡Quiero dormir!

Él negó con la cabeza. –Déjame disfrutar lo que queda del tiempo contigo, Annita. Por favor. –Le suplicó, mirándola con tristeza. –Si dormimos, no podremos divertirnos, ni platicar, ni hacer nada…

– Te pedí dormir contigo. Sólo eso. –De nuevo el tema de la separación. Anna parecía frustrada en lugar de entristecida. –Bájate Yoh, quiero dormir. Debes hacer lo mismo. Mañana te irás y necesitas de energías para que te rinda el día.

– Quiero estar contigo.

– No es la forma correcta de pedirlo. Encimarte en mí y tratar de abusar de tu prometida…

– ¡N-n-n-n-no quiero abusar de ti! –Gritó enrojecido, notando que la rubia ya no se esforzaba en librarse de su agarre. –Es… es que… no quiero que… no quiero separarme de ti… ¿por qué no puedes venir conmigo…por qué…? –La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose dolido, solo. –Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Anna desvió la mirada. Un nudo en la garganta la obligó a dejar de verlo, o realmente lloraría.

El castaño soltó sus muñecas, viéndola con tristeza. –Me hubiera gustado divertirme contigo para no olvidar que… que te quiero, y que no debo perder… para no olvidarme de ti ni un solo momento durante el torneo…

– Si te olvidas de mí, juro que lo pagarás. –Le amenazó fríamente. –Y la culpa no la tengo yo. Ya que tú decidiste irte y perder el tiempo con tus amigos.

Tal comentario fue un golpe duro para Yoh. Pero sabía que tenía razón Anna.

– Por eso te dije que lo sentía…

–… eso ya lo sé. –Sus manos rodearon la espalda de Yoh, abrazándolo y pegándolo a ella. –Eres muy amable. Perdona por lo que te acabo de decir.

– Yo debería…

Ella lo interrumpió con voz suave. – ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces? –Esto confundió a Yoh. La rubia sonrió, permitiéndole alzar la mirada para verla. –Para que no me olvides. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Yoh?

El castaño sonrió. Lo había dicho por decir, buscando un pretexto para estar con ella en esa posición. Le resultaba agradable, placentero.

Dijo entonces, con tono divertido. –Tocar tus pechos.

–…

Anna sonrió. Yoh le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿En verdad ella iba a…?

¡PAM! *Intento de imitar el sonido de un golpe*.

El pobre castaño tenía un chichón en la cabeza con cascadas cayendo por sus ojos. Anna le había dado un buen golpe que sin duda, jamás olvidaría.

– Maldito enfermo. –Gruñó, alejándolo de él mientras se acomodaba en el futón.

– Annita~ –Lloriqueó él. –Era broma…

–… si tú… –El castaño ladeó la cabeza, hincado viendo la espalda de Anna. Ella volvió a hablar, un poco nerviosa. –Si tú haces eso… e-estoy segura que… que querrás más… Yoh… yo… yo aún no estoy segura…

Él sonrió, abrazándola con una sonrisa idiota. –Te dije que era broma. Nunca haré algo que a ti no te guste. –Recargó su cabeza en ella. –Así que no te preocupes.

Pasaba de medianoche.

Anna abrió los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de su prometido en su espalda, una mano traviesa sobre su muslo, y sonidos que parecían ser ronquidos. Inhaló y exhaló con tal de calmarse, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Había pasado un rato desde que logró conciliar el sueño, pero nuevamente un ataque de nervios llegó a ella, despertándola de muy mala gana, cuando Yoh, entre sueños, empezó a _molestar_. Miró a su prometido dormir, se alejó un poco de él, notando que, apenas se alejó, la mano de éste comenzó a buscarla.

Frunció el ceño. ¿En verdad dormía, o le hacía esas maldades estando consciente?

– ¿Yoh?

Él bostezó, alzando la cabeza. – ¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa?

Como lo suponía. ¡Ese pervertido! –No puedo dormir.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? –Haciéndose el inocente, ¿eh?, como si ella se lo fuera a creer.

Ella respiró hondo. –Me respiras en la espalda, idiota. No puedo dormir a gusto. Además de… que… –Tartamudeó, prefiriendo evitar contar toda la verdad. Seguro él ya lo sabía. –… de que siento que me sofocas.

Sonrió, acercándose a ella. – ¿Quieres que te arrulle?

– Preferiría que tomes tu distancia. Balbuceas y te mueves mucho, me incomodas. –Espetó con un ligero sonrojo. Yoh sonrió, acercándose. –En serio Yoh, apártate. No me dejas dormir, estás muy inquieto.

Tal vez por el sueño, o por voluntad propia, el castaño negó con la cabeza, lanzándose a Anna para abrazarla con su cabeza en sus pechos. La rubia ahogó un pequeño grito, cayendo de espaldas sintiendo los brazos del moreno sobre su cintura. Intentó apartarlo de él, pero éste no la dejaba moverse libremente.

– Anna… la verdad es que sí quería tocar tus pechos… pero sé que no me dejarías…

Ella gruñó de nuevo. – ¿Me has molestado, impidiéndome dormir a gusto, porque no te dejé cumplir un caprichito tuyo? ¡Eres el colmo!

Él la ignoró, confesando con la cabeza escondida debajo de los pechos y un poco más arriba del vientre de su prometida. –Annita… nunca me olvidaría de ti… especialmente con algo… sería algo que jamás olvidaría… y que me pondría feliz siempre, me daría ánimos para… para seguir en el torneo.

– ¿Yoh?

–… –Se armó de valor, alzando la mirada. –Quiero… me gustaría que… –Un sonrojo lo calló, escondiendo la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía. – ¡No, no puedo decirlo en voz alta!

– ¿De qué hablas? –Ahora ella era la que tenía curiosidad. Era extraño, pues la mayor parte del tiempo conocía las intenciones del castaño, pero a su vez, Anna seguía siendo tan inocente que no entendía lo que Yoh le intentaba decir no sólo con palabras, sino también con actos. –Yoh, habla o déjame dormir. Estoy cansada.

– ¡QUIERO…! –Yoh hervía. Anna comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud, bastante raro, pues no parecía enfermo. ¡Pero comportándose así de extraño, ¿quién no se iba preocupar por ese idiota relajado con sonrisa boba?! –Anna… quiero… p-para no olvidarte… por favor…

– ¿? –Y ella no entendió nada…

– ¡AAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DECIR QUE QUIERO _**ACOSTARME**_ CONTIGO?!

Oh… así que eso era…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YOH, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

– ¡Lo siento Annita…es que…es que…!

El silencio volvió al lugar. Yoh no miraba a Anna a los ojos, y ésta hacía lo mismo. Nuevamente la sensación de vacío gobernó el corazón de esos dos, quiénes, entristecidos, deseaban no poder separarse, pero la situación lo requería.

La rubia respiró hondo, sintiendo su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, acalorado. Podía darse a la idea de que no sólo ella se encontraba así, pues la declaración de hace unos momentos había sido muy, _MUY_ íntima y ellos apenas eran unos chicos de sólo 15 años, ella, por lo menos, no se sentía completamente segura, y sabía que Yoh estaba en las mismas. Sin embargo, era verdad que dejarían de verse por un tiempo. Tal vez ella…

Tal vez ella podía aceptar tal propuesta como un recuerdo de que Yoh jamás la olvidaría, ni ella a él, podría ser… una especie de regalo de despedida…

– Yoh…

– No me odies… –Su voz sonaba suplicante, abochornada. –Soy un pervertido… por favor… no me mates… no quise decírtelo a gritos…

– Está bien.

– ¿Eh? –Alzó la cabeza, viéndola a los ojos. – ¿Q-qué…qué está bien?

– Hmm… –Frunció el ceño. –No me habas decirlo de nuevo.

– ¿A-Anna…?

– ¡Ya te dije que está bien! ¡Lo acepto!

–… –Yoh casi se desmaya, no del susto, ¡sino de la emoción! – ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Annita?! ¡Nosotros vamos a…!

– ¡YOH! –Gritó, enrojeciendo del rostro. – ¡Ni te atrevas a terminar la frase! ¡Ya acepté, no hagas que me arrepienta de ello!

* * *

**_Se supone que la última sorpresa de San Valentín sería un lemmon de Yoh x Anna, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó ya que estuve ocupada con mis amigos y mi familia T3T (de lo cual no me arrepiento en lo absoluto). No obstante, les dejo esta primera parte como un adelanto, y espero tener la continuación y su final muy pronto. Debo armarme todavía de valor para escribir la continuación, ya que es mi primer lemmon._**

**_Feliz San Valentín (aunque me da igual porque no tengo novio y no quiero tener todavía xD, aunque lo 'celebro' más por mis amigos), espero les guste y me puedan entender. ¡Un abrazo psicológico (?), porque no me gusta el contacto físico con desconocidos xD!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaman King No Me Pertenece~.**

**ATENCIÓN: contiene escenas un tanto explícitas, si no te gusta... oh, bah, ¿a quién engañamos?, ¡bien que quieren leer esto (?)! xD**

* * *

**LO QUE PASÓ **_**ESE **_**DÍA.**

– ¡AAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DECIR QUE QUIERO _**ACOSTARME**_ CONTIGO?!

Oh… así que eso era…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YOH, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

– ¡Lo siento Annita…es que…es que…!

El silencio volvió al lugar. Yoh no miraba a Anna a los ojos, y ésta hacía lo mismo. Nuevamente la sensación de vacío gobernó el corazón de esos dos, quiénes, entristecidos, deseaban no poder separarse, pero la situación lo requería.

La rubia respiró hondo, sintiendo su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, acalorado. Podía darse a la idea de que no sólo ella se encontraba así, pues la declaración de hace unos momentos había sido muy, _MUY_ íntima y ellos apenas eran unos chicos de sólo 15 años, ella, por lo menos, no se sentía completamente segura, y sabía que Yoh estaba en las mismas. Sin embargo, era verdad que dejarían de verse por un tiempo.

Tal vez ella podía aceptar tal propuesta como un recuerdo de que Yoh jamás la olvidaría, ni ella a él, podría ser… una especie de regalo de despedida.

– Yoh…

– No me odies… –Su voz sonaba suplicante, abochornada. –Soy un pervertido… por favor… no me mates… no quise decírtelo a gritos…

– Está bien.

– ¿Eh? –Alzó la cabeza, viéndola a los ojos. – ¿Q-qué…qué está bien?

– Hmm… –Frunció el ceño. –No me habas decirlo de nuevo.

– ¿A-Anna…?

– ¡Ya te dije que está bien! ¡Lo acepto!

–… –Yoh casi se desmaya, no del susto, ¡sino de la emoción! – ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Annita?! ¡Te vas a…!

– ¡NO! –Gritó, enrojeciendo del rostro. – ¡Ni te atrevas a terminar la frase! ¡Ya acepté, no hagas que me arrepienta de ello!

* * *

Y después de una breve discusión, allí estaban los dos… viéndose a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer o qué no hacer. Es decir, Anna había aceptado semejante propuesta del idiota (pero bien vivito) de Yoh, pero era más la pena que sentían que ni el deseo de reverenda estupidez ya que todavía eran jóvenes, inexpertos. ¿Qué deberían hacer ahora? No es que no quisieran, no por nada la rubia había aceptado, pero…

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. No hablaban, sólo se veían. Tratando de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, lo que el otro sentía. ¡Demonios!, jamás imaginaron que fuera tan difícil hacer tal cosa, y tampoco se imaginaron a la edad de 15 años haciendo eso… se supone que debían esperar a su noche de bodas, ¿no?, pero Yoh se iría al día siguiente, y nadie aseguraba que sí fuera o no fuera a volver. ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué pensaban tanto en vez de hacer algo?, total, era sólo tomar un pequeño riesgo, no parecía que fuera la gran cosa. ¿O sí lo era?

–… A-Anna… ¿estás segura…?

La voz del castaño tartamudeaba. No podía procesar todavía lo que pasaba. La rubia no estaba en mejores condiciones. Estaba ella recostada en el futón, viendo a Yoh delante de ella. Asintió un poco nerviosa, sin decir ni hacer cualquier otra cosa. Nuevamente hubo un silencio muy incómodo, ambos sin saber cómo empezar aquello que podría ser la mejor noche de todas.

–… Yoh, ¡di algo, maldita sea!

– ¡Lo siento!

– ¡No te disculpes! ¡Di algo, haz algo! ¡Pero ya!

Oh, al menos ya se hablaban… ¡¿por qué Anna estaba ahorcando a Yoh?!

El pobre chico trató de disculparse de nuevo. Pero la rubia lo acercó a su rostro, uniendo sus labios en un beso un poco más desesperado. Esta acción tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero no se opuso a esto, sino que continuó, contestando a su rubia con la misma desesperación y torpeza que ella le brindaba con ese beso.

Ambos se alejaron tras unos momentos, respirando hondo. Se miraron mutuamente, ansiosos de más, pero a la vez avergonzados de demostrarlo abiertamente. Como primerizos, volvieron a besarse, profundizaron el beso, disfrutaron el tiempo que tenían, dejándose llevar a su ritmo, a su propio ritmo y estilo. La noche no se acabaría de un momento a otro, tenían suficiente tiempo para disfrutar del momento y no olvidarlo, no olvidarse hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Las manos del castaño fueron bajando por la cintura de la rubia. Las manos de ésta acariciaban la espalda de su prometido, dándole escalofríos y poniéndolo cada vez más ansioso por más. Se olvidaron de lo demás, enfocándose únicamente en ellos dos, dentro de esa habitación, sin nadie que pudiera arruinarles su momento a solas, su intimidad.

Con cuidado, intentando controlarse, Yoh abrió la yukata de Anna, rompiendo el beso para comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos en el cuello de la chica. La verdad que no sabía qué hacer y qué no hacer, pero improvisaría, incluso sin experiencia, él sentía que podía ser capaz de satisfacer a su prometida, de satisfacerse a él mismo. Anna no se quedó atrás, pues también comenzó a desvestir al castaño, un poco más insegura y tímida que él, aunque era más que obvio que no iba a mostrar que se sentía más insegura que nunca, ¡y menos frente a Yoh!, ya que, aunque sabía que él realmente la conocía, no iba a dejar que al rato, por error o al propósito, intentara recalcarle en su cara _esa noche_ y esa _inseguridad_ en particular. Que ni lo intentara, o le iría mal.

Las caricias que su novia le dirigía lo estaban volviendo loco. Mordió su labio, prometiéndose que pronto se divertiría, pero primero debía hacerlo durar más, volverlo aún más inolvidable de lo que podría ser. Quedó embelesado al ver el pecho de Anna descubierto, esa piel pálida, sólo de él. Sonrió con un toque morboso, avergonzando a Anna. Ésta desvió la mirada con notoria pena, queriéndose cubrir su cuerpo, pero la sonrisita de Yoh, seguido de las manos de éste sujetándola para que no lo hiciera, se lo prohibieron. ¿De qué se avergonzaba?, eran prometidos, no debía sentir pena ante él por verla desnuda, ya que de todos modos él la vería, tarde o temprano, como la trajeron al mundo.

– ¿Puedo? –Preguntó dulcemente, sin dejar de ver esa zona en especial.

Anna asintió, nerviosa.

Yoh dejó de sujetar sus manos, dirigiendo las suyas a los senos de la chica. Al hacer contacto, la rubia se estremeció por un momento, dejando escapar un gemido muy bajo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, su respiración se aceleró. El castaño, igual o peor de embelesado, comenzó a masajear esos bultos que tenía presos en sus manos, placentero de escuchar los tímidos gemidos de su chica, tratando de callarlos, pero sin lograr hacerlo. Atrevido, sonrió con lujuria, una sonrisa desconocida hasta el momento, antes de succionar uno de los pezones de Anna con deseo, con ansiedad. La itako comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él, gimiendo más y más fuerte. Esto sólo aumentó esa picardía de Yoh, que, extasiado, nublado por el deseo, fue bajando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la chica sin dejar de juguetear con uno de sus senos. Suaves, eran tan suaves que le daban ganas de hundir la cabeza y usarlos como almohada. Seguro dormiría cómodo, _muy cómodo_.

– Y-Yoh…

El castaño dejó de succionar el pezón. Sonrió, mirando a la rubia con una expresión entre lujuriosa y divertida, haciendo ruborizar aún más a Anna, si ésta pudiera ver lo excitado que estaba, seguro que se ponía peor. Rió para sus adentros, algo incomodado por su erección (especialmente porque Anna podría verla en cualquier instante y le daba un poco de vergüenza que esto pasara).

¡Dios, si sólo tuviera una cámara para capturar esa hermosa y pura imagen de la itako mostrando esa expresión tan inocente y tímida que nunca antes había mostrado!, aunque podría ser que luego Anna lo ahorcara por tomarle fotos _vergonzosas_ sin su consentimiento, ¡pero bah…correría el riesgo!

– ¿Qué pasa, Anna?

Ésta cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. –… n-nada…

Yoh rió. – ¿Te gusta?

– ¡No preguntes eso, idiota!

Yoh volvió a reír, besando a la itako. Para cuando ésta se dio cuenta de las cosas, ya estaba completamente desnuda, y que, además, no era la única. ¡Joder, ¿cuándo se perdió de todo eso?! ¡Yoh era un verdadero pervertido!, aprovechándose de la pequeña distracción de Anna para desnudarla toda… los nervios comenzaron a invadirla, tragó saliva, consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Sin querer miró a Yoh, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Abrió los ojos como platos al llegar a la zona íntima de él, acalorada, nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que veía frente a ella.

Como un reflejo cerró las piernas, tratando de alejarse. Su cuerpo no se movió por más que intentó, porque en su interior deseaba esa unión, aunque en ese momento sintiera incluso temor de lo que pasaría. Su rostro ardía como nunca antes, carajo… la chica se sentía tan rara, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que así se sentía la vergüenza en su puro y máximo estado?, ¿o es que así se sentía el _deseo_ que aún no quería aceptar?

Yoh la miró, entrelazando sus manos mientras se hacía espacio entre sus piernas, sin dejarse llevar por sus intenciones nada santas, intentando no estropear las cosas ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

– Todo estará bien. Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar. –Sonrió, respirando hondo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan acalorado, tan ansioso, tan… tan… ¿contento?

Anna asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– A-adelante Yoh…

Él ahora asintió, mostrando seriedad y concentración cuando comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada de Anna. La rubia cerró los ojos, apretando las manos cada vez más nerviosa. Esto sólo puso a Yoh en el mismo estado, pero, a diferencia de la rubia, trató de continuar _normal_ y decidido.

Llegó a la entrada de la rubia. Las cosas se le complicaron allí, pues toda esa determinación comenzó a desmoronarse por las dudas. ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si no la satisfacía como quería? ¿Qué pasaría si no se medía? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora?, quería eso… lo ansiaba, pero tenía miedo. Y no era el único, Anna estaba hecha un mar de nervios, nunca antes la había visto así, ¡eso no ayudaba!

Al diablo, a mal paso darle prisa, ¿no?

Respiró hondo. Miró a la itako con una sonrisita nerviosa. Ésta abrió uno de sus ojos, luego el otro, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Yoh. Lo sentía tan cerca, no quería decirlo, ¡pero que se diera prisa, joder!, con la simple mirada fue suficiente. No tuvo que decir nada para que él lo entendiera. Yoh, ya sin nada que perder, con las dudas hechas a un lado para no arruinar esa velada, se acercó y empujó un poco, entrando en ella. Anna ahogó un grito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Apenas había entrado, pero… pero no era todo, eso lo sabía. El castaño entró más. Maldecía internamente por ser tan bobo en eso (aunque, ¿qué se le podía hacer?), pues estaba incomodando mucho a Anna. Sin querer hacerlo, terminó soltando las manos de su prometida para sujetar su cintura, y, ya sin retroceder, sintiendo algo que impedía el paso, rezó para que nada malo le pasara después de eso, y empujó más fuerte. La rubia chilló silenciosamente, apretando con fuerza las sabanas debajo de ella mientras un par de lágrimas salían sin su permiso.

Yoh la miró en silencio por unos momentos, sin moverse, esperando que el dolor se le pasara. Se sintió fatal, no le gustaba verla llorar, no quería lastimarla, la quería hacer feliz. Sin duda que se redimiría, no dejaría que ella siguiera tan incomodada por culpa de él.

– ¿P-puedo seguir…?

– Se siente raro… –Se quejó la rubia, tratando de ser fuerte. –Y-Yoh… duele…

– Todo estará bien, por favor, aguanta un poco Annita.

La rubia asintió, adolorida todavía. Yoh se acercó, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de su prometida, esperando poder aliviar un poco su dolor, y esperó un poco más hasta poder proseguir.

Pronto el dolor se le pasó a la chica, quien, un poquito insegura todavía, tragó saliva e hizo un pequeño movimiento, un vaivén lento que le garantizó a Yoh que podía seguir, que estaba ya preparada. Todavía se seguía incómoda, no era su culpa, pero ya estaba mejor y más segura de querer continuar. De modo que, cuando Yoh comenzó un vaivén más rápido, ella fue incapaz de ahogar sus gemidos y se dejó llevar. Él lo disfrutaba, ella también, ¡todo estaba bien ahora!, era cosa de disfrutar del placer y aprovechar ese momento, su primer momento íntimo, _su primera vez_.

A medida que aumentaba ese vaivén, aquella danza que los dos disfrutaban, los gemidos se volvían más y más audibles, tan cargados de deseo y placer. La vergüenza, la pena de esos chicos, por un momento desapareció. Ese era el primer paso que marcaría su vida, esos niños comprometidos a los 10 años eran ahora dos chicos que se entregaban al amor del otro, se dejaban llevar por sus deseos, su necesidad de mostrarse cuánto se amaban más allá de las palabras.

Las embestidas por parte de Yoh eran profundas, pero sin la intención de volver a lastimar a su Annita, de modo que al mismo tiempo tenían cierto grado de cuidado. Anna gemía sin control, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sólo estaban ellos dos. No había nadie más en su pequeño y apenas descubierto, paraíso. Un paraíso sólo para ellos dos y para nadie más.

Yoh respiró agitado. Las embestidas se volvieron un poco más lentas. Sentía que llegaba ese momento. Y Anna también lo sentía. El primer orgasmo de los dos.

Un gemido ronco brotó de la garganta del castaño. La rubia dejó escapar un gemido cargado de placer antes de que su prometido eyaculara dentro de ella. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Su primera vez, y realmente la habían disfrutado, aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que separarse. ¡Pero no importaba!, porque esa noche demostraron cuánto se amaban, nunca se olvidarían, se esperarían cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Esa noche se habían mostrado que pasara lo que pasara, ellos jamás se separarían, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de los obstáculos.

El castaño se tumbó a un lado de la rubia, acercándola a ella mientras iba recuperando su respiración habitual. La chica le abrazó, sintiendo los latidos de su novio, acelerados al principio, pero que poco a poco se fueron normalizando como fue el caso de ella también.

Anna sonrió. La primera vez que se sentía tan plena y llena de felicidad. Aunque se sentía un poco extraña. Llena… y no exactamente de _felicidad_, era viscoso, ni quiso hacer mención de eso para no hacer sentir incomodado a Yoh. Era parte normal de una relación, ¿no?, cuando el hombre eyaculaba. E Yoh era un hombre. Un idiota, distraído, relajado, risueño, baboso, a veces parecía marica por su relación con Manta… pero seguía siendo un hombre.

_Su hombre_.

– Anna.

– ¿Hmm?

– ¿No te sientes rara?

Sabía a qué se refería. Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

– Supuse… que sería incómodo para ti… –Se sonrojó demasiado. Guardó silencio, incapaz de acabar con la frase.

La rubia respiró hondo, cansada. –No te preocupes por eso.

– ¿Eh…?

– Me acostumbraré.

Yoh sonrió, besando la frente de la rubia. Los dos se acurrucaron, abrazándose con fuerza, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro. Sin duda que no tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a ello; como pudo, el castaño se terminó acurrucando en el pecho de la rubia. Ésta rodó los ojos, suspirando. Era raro tener a su prometido descansando en su pecho. Pero era agradable.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Había sido una gran noche.

Cierto samurái, en cambio, daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, rojo, cubriendo su nariz.

– Para la próxima mejor les doy su debida privacidad…

* * *

– ¿Y tú, tienes hijos? –Le preguntó Yohken.

Yoh se ruborizó por completo, balbuceando. –No… bueno… ¿cómo decirlo…?

Amidamaru se acercó al Asakura, mientras el castaño parecía entrar en una especie de crisis, despidiendo vapor por las orejas. Le explicó en breves palabras a Yohken _lo que pasó ese día_, de modo que éste sonrió, viendo al muchachito con felicidad.

– ¿En serio?, me alegro por él.

Yoh sonrió con la cara pegada al suelo. Recordar ese día le hacía sentir acompañado, y a la vez un poco nostálgico. ¡Como deseaba volver a tener un momento como esos con Anna!, pero no lo lograría hasta que el torneo acabara.

Ah… como deseaba un poco de privacidad como ese día. Porque _lo que pasó ese día_ fue de lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Y a Amidamaru le dio una pequeña hemorragia nasal, enseñándole a darle privacidad a su amo y a la prometida de ésta, por su bienestar…

* * *

_**¡SUMIMASEN POR LA DEMORA! T^T, no creí que me fuera a tomar tanto tiempo. (/_\) no me maten si no es taaaaan lemmon, es que no puedo escribir tanto así sin sentirme una enferma que ya no volverá a ver a los personajes como antes. **__**La verdad... pues... ¡waa!, no me creo que me tardará tanto, soy una irresponsable. Oh bueno... algo así, porque tenía responsabilidades fuera del ámbito del anime y manga que debía cumplir xD.**_

_**Espero les gustará, o que sea pasable al menos. No olviden comentar qué tal, y Angel, en serio, lo siento si te hice esperar mucho, a ti y a quiénes leyeron la primera parte. Sin más qué decir, los leeré en las actualizaciones del otro fic ;3, ¡ja ne!**_


End file.
